Reptile (character)
Reptile is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the NeuTriVon universe. He is played by Larry Hinson III who appeared in Reptile. The character was created in 2013 for That's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Reptile. ''He is set to make his return in Reptile V Crodra. Personality Reptile is depicted as an antihero due to his anger and willing to kill anyone who provokes him. However, Reptile has his limits. Reptile is a nice and emotion guy when he is not being taunted or insulted. When Reptile gets angry, he starts yelling and ranting, usually using profanity or destroying things. If anyone triggers Reptile, he begins to threaten to kill and sometimes does it. The only time he killed someone was when he shot Rickey Kaleb in ''Reptile. Reptile also gets angry at crappy games due to their unplayability, horrible graphics, sound, or anything that could be wrong with it. Most of the time, Reptile is a down-to-earth person who only gets angry when something goes horribly wrong or when someone provokes him. Background The origins of Reptile start back in 1999. Both Larry and Reptile were born on the same day (July 8th) but they were separated. Reptile was sent to a foster home with two parents plus a brother in a condor. Reptile also had a foster sister (named Molly) who was diagnosed with dyslexia and Autism. Reptile’s foster, older brother Crodra is known for being jealous and bitter. When Reptile was six, he was a top student in elementary school while Crodra was desperately trying to gain the attention of his parents. Crodra was constantly being neglected by his foster family because they were spoiling Reptile in every since of the word. It's believed that Reptile's sense of humor and mature personality as a kid is the main reason why he was a favorite in the household. Crodra on the other hand was prone to getting angry over the little situations. Crodra then began bullying Reptile every single night and even worse, no one in the household could hear Reptile screaming for help. His mouth was often taped while Crodra would torture him. Crodra would then cover up his abusing by either putting make-up on his wounds or he would say that someone from school bullied him. Crodra would also threaten Reptile's life if he dared to rat him out. Reptile would go on into middle school where he began suffering post-traumatic syndrome which lead to his grades declining. He believed that the main reason why he was failing is because of Crodra scarring him. Crodra's mission was to make sure Reptile succumbed in an attempt to win his parents over. Reptile vowed to get revenge on him after years of abusing. Reptile tries to defend himself by accusing Crodra of abusing him, but the parents don’t believe him. His parents go on record but stating that while Crodra has a short fuse, he never had a history of beating up people and that he's usually well-behaved. While Reptile was in his room with his sister Molly who was comforting him, Crodra pretends to apologize to Reptile and that he want to make it up to him. He tricked Reptile and Molly into visiting a secret place that's five minutes from where they live which turns out to be a alley. Reptile then begins to suspect that Crodra is scheming him and Molly. Crodra then attacks the both of them. He ties up Reptile and proceed to attack Molly right in front of Reptile who was helpless and could only watch in horror. Ever since then, Molly ran away from home. Reptile would then go into a deep depression as he loved Molly very much. His parents comforted him as they felt the same way. Crodra who had no guilt, pretended to be empathetic. This leads to Reptile throwing his very first tantrum at the age of 12. He would use a lot of profanity accusing Crodra of ruining his life which lead to the parents grounding him for acting immaturely. This caused Reptile to run away. When Reptile ran away from home, he was 14 years old. Ever since Reptile ran away, he never saw his foster brother and parents since. He would one day run into Larry and the two embraced as they haven't seen each other since they were infants. After Larry realized the hell Reptile went through his foster brother Crodra, Larry took Reptile into his home where Reptile met his biological parents and they all made amends. Larry would then show Reptile a YouTube channel he made that was titled Shiz Oh Network. Reptile would then request for his YouTube show to appear on the channel and at first Larry hesitated, but then he accepted. Reptile would then record his first episode of That's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Reptile in which he reviews ''Perfect Weapon ''of the PlayStation. Category:Characters